


pocket prompts

by dinosuns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosuns/pseuds/dinosuns
Summary: prompts from tumblr, a mix of gen and ship! each chapter title is tagged with the relationship.5. keith & kolivan; caring.Determination can only get you so far, it seems. Even opening his eyes begins nothing but endless unpleasant swirls. It’s frustrating.





	1. sneeze [Krolia & Keith]

The sneeze has Keith’s ears turning pink, shoulders hunching as his face scrunches to try and suppress the sound. It’s something Krolia has noticed, that her son suppresses often to no avail. He’s so expressive, the intensity and force of a supernova crammed into the space of neutron star. 

Asking if he’s alright is a question she avoids. There’s still the space of a thousand galaxies between them, the cruel design of circumstance. Instead, Krolia opts for information - facts. A language they can both follow with ease, at least for a little while longer. Something is bound to give soon, make way to the many things hovering in their proximity. 

“One of the plants nearby must be the cause,” Krolia explains whilst kneeling down to assess the crimson flowers blooming. “I think it’s this one.” 

Leaning further forwards, she sniffs curiously. The confirmation of her theory comes in the form of a sneeze from the both of them. 

“There. Mystery solved.” 

A tentative yet bemused smile etches its way across Keith’s lips as she glances up at him. She’s entirely unprepared for that, or how the abrupt absence of it has every hollow bone aching to be filled with the warmth of her son’s smile once more. 


	2. explosions [keith/matt]

Keith averts his gaze, lips pursed. And Matt knows, Keith won’t waver here. He won’t slip out of focus, no matter how the undertow dredges up unspoken and tangled up words in their trembling hands. Eyes press shut, a sharp exhale follows. The next set of blasts ring out, and Matt feels Keith steel himself beside him. 

He lets go. 

“I’m sorry, Matt. But-… I’m going.” 

Right towards the heart of a storm that might just be too volatile to survive, but Matt knows if anyone had the chance it’s Keith - if he let himself believe his life was one to save too. 

This could be curtain call. 

Picking up the helmet on the side, Matt forces a smile. “What are we waiting for, let’s go.” 

Keith looks visibly pained at the implication, eyes wide. The thought of someone’s fate being placed in his hands,  _trusted there explicitly,_ in this situation is clearly too much. “I can’t ask you do that…” 

“You don’t have to ask,” nodding firmly, Matt catches Keith’s eyes. “I’m coming with you.” 


	3. racing [keith/shiro]

“We… probably shouldn’t be doing this,” Shiro says as if he was never anything but the model posterboy of the garrison and definitely didn’t sneak out after curfew on unauthorised vehicles with Keith. His hands clasp over the controls of the black lion. They’re shaking, with unbridled excitement at the thought of letting loose for just a moment without judgement or expectations. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re just training, Shiro.” 

Keith responds in that deadpan way that betrays absolutely nothing. But he forgets - or maybe he just doesn’t know - Shiro pours every part of Keith into his bloodstream. And as expected, there it is in the corner of Keith’s mouth, the twitch of his lips that conveys amusement. Even with the grainy connection of the comms, Shiro can see that mischievous gleam, wrapped up inside eyes Shiro thought he’d never see again. 

The sun is creeping over the horizon, bathing Arus in a dim orange glow. It’s the dawn of a new day and so much more. Red bristles beside the Black lion, seemingly as impatient as Keith to get going.

“You ready?” 

Shiro bites down on a smile and for the first time in a long while it doesn’t bruise. 

“I’m ready.”


	4. advice [krolia, keith & shiro]

Krolia doesn’t move to acknowledge the person stepping forwards onto the bridge of the ship. There’s only one person it can be. Voice low and hushed, she greets him. There’s a restless thrumming in her veins that won’t subside, difficult to keep from rattling her words.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure you’d come.” 

“It’s no problem. But I’m guessing this isn’t blade business.” 

Moving from observing the stars, Krolia gives Shiro her full attention. The marks beneath his eyes are fresh and darker than any shadow she has ever been plagued by. Shiro is fighting many battles, and it seems not all of them are against the empire. 

“Not officially - no,” Krolia confirms. This is not a time for wounded pride or saving face because this isn’t about her. It’s about- 

 _“Keith.”_ The way the name is spoken is reverent, tender in a way that exposes more than Krolia thinks she ought to hear. Shiro is unashamed of voicing it, however. 

“Yes.” 

“I won’t speak for him,” Shiro says firmly. The rising bite behind the words is unsurprising considering strength of their bond, the lengths the pair continuously go for one another in this universe. Still, it has no place here nor do the assumptions. “So if that’s what you want from me, then you’re about to be disappointed.”

Krolia lifts her head a fraction, almost like a challenge that will lead them nowhere. “I’m not asking you to speak for him.” 

They both know Keith is more than capable of speaking for himself. 

“Then what are you asking?” Shiro is quick, not missing a beat. The question is crafted carefully, and it dispels Krolia’s simmering irritation. She’s not here to defend her intentions, or get swept into discord where none exists. Shiro came here of his own volition, perhaps not even just for her. In truth, this is only in one person’s best interests.  _For Keith._

“You know him better than anyone. He trusts you.”  _He **loves** you._ Sigh. The admission is hard to part with but necessary. “I don’t want to be a stranger any longer, but this situation is not a simple one.” Pause. “How would you suggest approaching him?” 


	5. caring [keith & kolivan]

Wincing, Keith squeezes his eyes shut as the pressure builds behind his eyes. Admittedly it hurts, a lot more than expected. He’s tried and failed standing, tried and also failed sitting. Determination can only get you so far, it seems. Even opening his eyes begins nothing but endless unpleasant swirls. It’s frustrating.

No, it’s unacceptable - especially considering he is due to be on the next mission. That’s incentive to try and force himself upright again.

A sudden cold press against his forehead stops him in his tracks, gives much needed respite to the sharp pounding. Keith hums, surprised. It’s nice. He’s not sure where it’s come from, or who’s responsible, but god it’s really nice.

“Dravkal,” a low voice murmurs, their voice on the edge of recognisable. Keith knows that voice, of course he does. But it’s difficult to place anything right now besides the ice and the pain.

“Dravkal,” they repeat, before leaving Keith in a comfortable quiet.

He doesn’t know what it means, but the word bleeds warmth into his bones and brings a rare hush to the unrest.

He sleeps well.

**Author's Note:**

> these are super short and mostly sweet - hope you enjoy! feel free to send me prompts on [tumblr](http://kcgane.tumblr.com) !


End file.
